Ten Little Villians
by kaybella
Summary: After being called to a mysterious party by a mysterious host ten of our favorite characters must fight to survive! (I have borrowed shamelessly from the world around me)
1. Prologue: PrePost New Years Eve Party?

Ten Little Villains 

Prologue: Pre-Post New Years Eve Party?

_You are invited to a Pre Post New Years Eve Party. Please be at your nearest Floo network connected grate at precisely six o clock on December 28th. Your attendance is required, so please be on time. Be sure to have this letter with you._

_Thank you_

A man with a black quill that had a blood red tip chuckled to himself and duplicated his letter ten times. He then walked over to the roost where ten black screech owls sat preening. He handed each a folded piece of gray parchment, with a black wax seal and at once they all flew off to ten separate destinations. The man clapped his old hands together and did a little dance, then hurried off to go finish his disguise. Without it he would be totally recognizable, and that simply would not do.


	2. Time Warps

Chapter 1:Time Warps  
_In which the Author blatantly ignores the canon_

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, December 28th 1972**

"Potter, I swear you have to be the most arrogant person I've ever met! I've said it before and I'll say it again, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on earth!"

"C'mon Evans you don't mean that, besides it's just one date."

"One date with you would be torture, plus you call me by my surname when you ask me out. My name is Lily!"

"Well Lily will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"_No._"

The students of Hogwarts were enjoying their free show when it was interrupted by six owls. Two gray letters landed in front of the dueling duo, two more landed in the laps of Slytherins, another in the loaded breakfast of a dark haired Gryffindor, and the last landed in the outstretched hand of the amused headmaster. The aforementioned six looked down at their letters with looks of confusion annoyance, or pleasant surprise. Simultaneously they were all opened and the same message read by all. Then there was a flash of blue light and they were all gone.

ssssssss

**The Riddle House, Little Hangleton, December 28th 1994**

Voldemort stalked around the drawing room of his father's old house hissing in fury, over the Potter boy **again**. _He escaped again! He wasn't supposed to get away to blab._ He turned and paced the other way. _On the other hand no one but that fool Dumbledore believed him, so maybe this will work to my advantage. _he plopped down in the chair facing the fire; it was the same chair he had killed the old muggle in, the one his father had sat in, terrified, when he was murdered. He was starting to form a plan when the owl flew in. Outside the house, a flickering blue light could be seen moments later.

ssssssss

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, December 28th 1996  
**The whole of Hogwarts was look at head table wondering what had just happened. In the middle of dinner Albus Dumbledore had disappeared in a blue streak of what looked like lightening. The hall erupted with sound. Students were speculating, whispering, questioning, shouting across tables, rumours already flying. An unearthly screeching silenced them all as two owls flew into the hall, moving the attention to the recipients of the letters, a girl with flaming red hair and a steel eyed ferret boy. Cautiously they opened their post and vanished, without a trace.

sssssss

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place London, December 28th 1996  
**Kreacher crept into the room where Sirius once slept, looking for anything the bad master may not have binned in his purge of the old house. Bending over to check under the bed a letter dropped on his head. Shuffling toward it to pick it up the old house elf muttered, "What is this? An old letter the blood traitor brat saved. Kreacher hopes…" He opened it and with a yelp was surrounded by a blue pillar of light and was gone. 

sssssss

**Floo Network Headquarters, December 28 1996, 6:00 On The Dot**  
Ten fireplaces roared to life mystifying the workers. Particularly since nothing came out of them except ten charred letters, an illegible message written on them in blood red ink.

Adding to the odd circumstances, 6 of them had been out of use and deemed unsafe since the mid 70's.


	3. Clue Anyone

Chapter 2: Clue Anyone?

_In which the Author shamelessly borrows from more pop culture._

A portly man in military rushed down the stairs of an old house, huffing and puffing, while adjusting his hair and mustache. as he reached the bottom of spiral ,an old wrinkled something came shooting out of the ivory marble hearth. A mutinous looking house elf disentangled himself and limped over to a nearby window tracking soot on the Persian rugs and Italian tile. He did not notice the older man watching him. "Erhem-hem." Kreacher jumped and turned to look at the unexpected observer, as the fireplace spat out two more guests. standing by the grate they looked bewilderedly at the Kreacher and the luxury they had just been dropped into. " Welcome to Loch Kelspe Esta-" the fireplace roared again and six people fell out in quick succession, causing the other two people two find themselves on the floor again. A large elderly woman dressed in a maids uniform emerged from a side door and quickly bustled over to help the people untangle themselves before the last guest arrived. And quickly he did, landing smoothly and straightening himself to his full height. Two people squeaked as they realized who it was. "He,-Erhem, welcome to Loch Kelspe Estate," The man in khakis puffed up his chest and said, " Please come now, after me. Dinner is being served."

The dining room at Loch Kelspe was the type of place that you could tell had once been very nice. But years of apparent un-use had altered that. The grimy chandelier was full of cobwebs, the Oriental rug puffed dust when it was stepped upon and the table was covered in layers of even more dirt, and a stale stagnant odor filled the air. Compared to the opulent foyer it was straight crummy. The diners arranged themselves around the table on grayish silk covered chairs, which looked as though they had been white once upon a time, with the mustached mystery man at the head. The maid had brought out the meal of lamb chops and shepherds pie. They ate in uncomfortable silence. It was only after the plates had been cleared and dessert (Death by Chocolate cake) had been served, did the man at the head of the table speak. "I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on." There was a murmur of assent as everyone looked up from his or her cake. "Well let me begin by introducing myself. I am colonel Alexander Mustard-" someone at the table snorted. " And you are here for a competition of sorts. A game if you will." Everyone was definitely paying attention now. " You are 'playing' for a 'prize'" he said calmly putting air quotes around the words 'playing' and 'prize' "What do you mean 'prize'."

The dark haired girl the end of end of the table interjected in an interested albeit rude tone. "Bellatrix Black, right." Mustard said disdainfully. It wasn't a question. " I cannot tell you, but you will know when you find it if you find it. The rules are simple enough. You cannot kill anyone, but apart from that no one and nothing is off limits. No magic is permitted, and yo-" There was a slight disturbance at these words but Colonel Mustard plowed on. "You will find that you wands have been confiscated and any other power you may have possessed is currently inactive. The only two areas of the grounds that are out of bounds are the wine cellar and the herb garden." The colonel looked at his audience. Many of them looked apprehensive or disturbed, but no one looked genuinely worried, so he went on. "You will be assigned rooms and one roommate. They follow as such: Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore/Lily Evans and Ginny Weasley/ Bellatrix Black and Sirius Black/James Potter and Draco Malfoy /Delores Umbridge and Kreacher. I trust that everyone will be satisfied with these arrangement." But the uproar surrounding the table that had been silent moments before suggested otherwise. Voldemort was ranting to invisible spectators, Draco and James were trying to stare each other down, Dumbledore had his head in his hands, Kreacher was muttering furiously, Umbridge had collapsed into tears and the Black cousins were literally at each other's throats, blaming the other for the most unpleasant turn of events. The only people who were truly calm were the two redheads, who seemed quite happy with their fortune as opposed to what they apparently could have been. "Please, PLEASE!" Colonel Mustard shot his gun and a deathly quiet overtook the room once more. " The cook, Mrs. White will show you to your rooms." " Hopefully they'll be in better condition than this dump." Malfoy drawled as the congregation exited the room. "Shut up Ferret boy." Ginny retorted. "Oh… Well, of course, this must be paradise, compared to the hovel you were raised in." Ginny swiftly kicked Draco in the back of the knee as she passed him to catch up to her roommate.

Albus Dumbledore lay asleep in his bed, with his spectacles on. As the wizard on the other side of the room shifted in his sleep, muttering something about Jesus sandals and Ghostbusters gloves, a strange puce coloured glow washed over the headmaster. Slowly his old body transformed into that of a small greenish black bird that resembled and underfed vulture. The bird slept on and was still wearing a pair of half moon glasses.


	4. Sucked into the Wine Cellar

Chapter 3-Sucked into the Wine Cellar

_From Russia with love and Borsht, in which the Author makes horrible word puns_

Lily Evans and Ginny Weasley had spent most of the night awake discussing their predicament. Ginny was amused to learn that their host and cook looked like and were named after characters from a muggle game. Lily felt like wise about the things she learned about Voldemort and Ferret boy. The two girls opened her eyes in the morning to see not only that they were still on the floor in front of their respective beds, but also there was a maid in a knee length red dress bustling about the bedroom tidying everything up. "Excuse me." Lily said cautiously. The maid turned, her curly black hair flying about her shoulders. " Oh sorry," she said with an odd accent. Or at least not a British accent. "You looked quite sound and all the other rooms have been taken care off." Her face was heart shaped and her voice was like honey smooth and golden. "You know, you might want to hurry on down. One of the guests was found this mornin' in his bed and someone had turned him into bird. I can't quite recall what kind of bird it was but the man's name is Albus. I'm sure the two of you know him." Lily and Ginny looked at each other, bemused. "I guess I'll come back once you two've freshed up." Turning to the leave the maid remembered something "Oh yes and by the way I'm Miz Sca'lett"

Delores Umbridge was in the room on the other side of the hall standing of her bed. A _rat _had just run across the room. Slowly she climbed of the bed and dashed to the other side of the corridor just as Miss Scarlett exited Lily and Ginny's room. "What's the matta'" Scarlett drawled in her southern accent. "I…I just saw a rat," Umbridge simpered. "Oh sorry 'bout that. Take this and just spread it around the room. It should take care of it in no time." As the mid sauntered of Delores looked at the small package she had been handed. DeCon: Rat Poisoning.

A rat without a toe wandered into the bedroom of Delores Umbridge. 'She must have been eating something. Messy eater.' It thought as it chewed of a small beige yellow crumb of something. 'Tastes like pineapple upside down cake. Ooh more!'

While our rodent friend indulged in pineapple upside down cake-flavored genocide, the rest of the congregation was in deliberation over the strange fate of Albus the Augrey." Tom had to had to have done it!" Ginny cried amongst the brouhaha. Voldemort set at the far end of the table leaning back in his chair and sulking. "I did not do it," he said sourly. "I WISH I did, but I didn't. Whoever did that better watch out because they stole my game plan. But… they can sign up for the Death Eater Auxiliary whenever…" "Hey!"

" What that's some good stuff they pulled off," Voldemort whined. His chair toppled over. Ginny leaned over him and hissed, "Tom the matter at hand."

"Don't call me Tom."

"Okay then Voldie-Woldy Cookiemort-kins"

"Sod off"

"Then stop pouting like a kicked puppy and talk to us!!!" Ginny shouted. The other guests watched half horrified half amused. It was in fact very funny to see a six and a half foot man, the prince of all darkness and self-proclaimed greatest sorcerer alive get told off by a 15-year-old girl who was just above 5'1". Sirius scooped up Dumbledore and covered his eyes, whispering to Lily, "This cant be good for his heart, seeing something as disturbing as this." Ginny was still trying to psychoanalyze Tom.

"All I have to say is I've been trying to take him out for years and _someone_ beat me to it."

" And how does that make you feel?"

"Like… Stabbing whoever augreyed him!"

" No, no way, not in a million years. You are not keeping that freakin bird in here!"

"C'mon Stinkerbella, he's got no place to go…" Sirius pulled a puppy face and batted his eyelashes at his cousin.

" No, and make it shut up!"

The Black cousins were currently arguing over the fate of the augrey formerly known as Dumbledore. Sirius obviously wanted to keep him but Bellatrix felt other wise.

"Oh really," Sirius huffed indignantly. " Why not. Ooh, ooh I know. you're afraid of him."

" I AM NOT AFRIAD OF BIRDS!!"

" I didn't say afraid of birds I said afraid of him," Sirius indicated the bundle of feathers singing mournfully on Bella's bed. "Bella's scared of birds, Bella's scared of birds, Bella's sca-"

"No I'm not! Just keep the stupid thing! Happy!"

"Yes."

Bellatrix flopped down on her head and on top of Dumbledore. Screeching she picked up the bird and threw it at her cousin who caught it and quickly scuttled out cooing to his headmaster.

Lily Evans wandered Lock Kelspe estate looking for someone to talk to or the 'prize' which ever she found first. As she rounded a corner into what looked like a conservatory, she found the former. Watering the plants in the far corner was Miss Scarlett. Lily padded up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Scarlett jumped a mile up and when she came back to earth see looked like she had just outrun her death.

" Oh my…Lily… shouldn't sneak up on people like that…"

" Sorry Scarlett" Lily said giggling.

"S'not that funny" Scarlett said, miffed. When Lily didn't stop laughing, Scarlett poked her and went about her business.

"Sorry really I mean it you just looked so funny."

"Humph."

"Anyways I was actually wondering just now why I didn't see you yesterday."

" I am never here for meals, I simply don't attend."

"Why?" The two of them walked through the rows of plants, stopping occasionally when Miss Scarlett had to water one.

" That French cook, Mrs. White," Scarlett drawled the name her voice dripping with contempt.

" You don't like each other."

"That would be a massive under statement. We loathe each other. She's the one who suggested-" Scarlett hadn't been watching were she stepped and she tripped over a Caphliora bush.

" Oh darn it, I'm so clumsy sometimes." Lily helped her up.

" What did she suggest?" Miss Scarlett's eyes widened and she had the distinct look of a person who had said too much.

"Please Lily just forget it please." With that said Miss Scarlett went about her watering as though nothing had happened.

Sirius snuck into the kitchen, on a mission. He tiptoed over to the economy-sized freezer and opened it. As he did a mournful wailing filled the air. He whirled around to shush his companion and at that time he saw the pie. Sitting on the counter, the aroma of peaches wafting from it sat the heavenly creation. Closing the fridge Sirius moved toward it, shushing the singing augrey. Now standing directly over the pie he inhaled the smell was glorious. Looking dubiously towards the doors, he broke off a small piece and tasted it. Divine! He picked up the peach pie and his bird and strode boldly away from the kitchen

That night in the dining room, dinner was being served and it was by know means as quiet a meal as it had been the night before. Colonel Mustard was absent but no one paid any mind to that. The nine remaining guests were seated around the table, chatting, arguing, and being reanalyzed. However this all stopped when a hole began to form in the table; right in front of everyone's favorite Dark Lord. From this hole a red sheet of parchment appeared. On it in black writing were the words:_ A Riddle For Riddle_. Tom looked at it hesitantly, but before he could pick it up it flipped over and much like a Howler, a gruff magically magnified voice recited

"_The game has been set_

_The requirements met_

_And the players all agree._

"_To return to their homes _

_And the times of their own_

_I leave you this cryptic three. _

"_For the man who was once bold and handsome_

_But now lives for the reapers ransom_

_Beware a crimson kiss _

_And the pod of lily._

" _To the enemy of Aves_

_And the cousin of a knave_

_Your fear shall unhinge thee._

"_Lastly he who brought you here_

_Shan't be the one to make things clear_

_But holds your fates with the cellar key."_

The poem, which had written itself on the back of the parchment, as if it were being dictated, now lay still in the center of the table. The congregation was silent until Colonel Mustard entered through the double doors proclaiming, "Well that was interesting. Interesting indeed." " How did you… if you were on the other side…" Umbridge trailed off and the colonel gave her a sympathetic smile that didn't reach his eyes at all. "well it was quite loud you know." Mrs. White chose that moment to bring in the main course of the meal, Borsht, mashed potatoes, and pasta Alfredo. The guests ate silently a few quiet conversations punctuating the near silent atmosphere until… " SIRIUS HORATIO BLACK, you bloody… you…" Bellatrix Black, who seemed to have Borscht dripping down the side o f her face, was having trouble thinking up a name worthy of her beloved cousin. "You bloody chizpurfle!" she bellowed as she retaliated by flinging mashed potatoes at him. Sadly her aim was rather off and instead of hitting Sirius it connected with the fore head of Draco Malfoy. Disgustedly, Draco wiped the offending spuds of his forehead and onto the robes of the person next to him, an amused Delores Umbridge. But before he could fully wipe his hand off she smacked it towards the person across from her, Voldemort. The traveling potatoes hit him square in the chest. The chuckles that had washed over the table stopped as everyone waited to see what the master of all evil would do. Voldemort calmly picked up his own bowl of borsht and, eyes glinting happily, emptied onto the mousy head of Umbridge and the sleek blonde tresses of the Malfoy next to her. Amid the food flinging chaos that ensued immediately afterwards, Ginny Weasley slipped out of the room completely unnoticed.

As she stood at the doors to the wine cellar, Ginny Weasley couldn't help but be a little apprehensive. 'The riddle said our fate was with the cellar keys' _But the rules said stay out of the wine cellar _

"Here goes nothing" Ginny muttered to herself. She put her hand on the door and it was sucked in as she tried to pull her hand out an invisible hand on the back of her neck pushed her forward. She dully noted that the hands fingers felt scarred and rather long. The unexpected pressure made her pitch forward and with a yelp of surprise Ginny disappeared through the door.

**_AN:  
Hey thanx for all of the reviews it was insane whenI opened my mailbox there were so many reviews for all of my stories!! NEWayZ someone expressed the wish that this not turn into a draco ginny and i jst want ed to say i have no plan to throw any real romance into the spin. i save that stuff for all of my other stories.  
love ( until the pistachio's of doom bowl over your cities and leave a trail of caramel sauce behind them to drown you in a stinky pool of ill fate)  
Kaybella_**


	5. The Thlot Pickens

Chapter 4- The Thlot Pickens

_In which a plan is formed and the Author gets revenge. PLUS Miss Scarlett in the library with the…lipstick?_

Delores Umbridge was sick of Kreacher. The house elf was certifiably insane. He wouldn't stop muttering loudly to himself and seemed to think that no one could hear him. Plus even though he was in fact a house elf and was supposed to clean relentlessly, in 2 days he had made more of a mess than the best elf could clean in weeks. The Alice banded Slytherin was attempting to tidy her part of the room at least, while furiously thinking of a way to permanently remove the elf from her living space. Moving a large pile of socks that had come from Merlin knows where, Delores discovered a gorgeous tortoise patterned jewel encrusted shell. Picking it up she noticed that it slightly resembled a jewelry box. She tossed it in the air and could have sworn it vibrated when she caught it. Cautiously she tapped it and when nothing happened she grinned thinking she had found the 'prize'. As she tried to pry it open to see what was inside of, she ignored the warm feeling that one side of the box was giving off. Then unexpectedly a flame shot out of one end burning her arm up to her elbow catching her robes on fire in the process. Screaming Umbridge dropped the box and slowly a tortoise emerged, its head and limbs appearing from the holes Delores had not noticed.

* * *

" He had to have done, it she told me he tried to kill her when she was in her second year."

"But when you or anyone else last saw her he was in the dining room with everyone else flinging pasta and mashed potatoes!"

"Don't forget the Borscht! Why did he try to kill her?"

"Same reason as all the other people. Power or sick pleasure"

" What else did she tell you? Did she say you and James got married? I know she did. I bet I was best man."

"SIRIUS!"

Lily James and Sirius were in the library discussing the events of late and Sirius was having a little trouble focusing.

"That's not the point" Lily said, flushing "Voldemort definitely did it and Dumbledore too." Lily finished with a smug look on her face as if that decided it all. James however looked skeptical.

"But he was in the room…"

"That doesn't mean anything. Maybe she got lost he found her and seized the moment"

" What about mini Malfoy" Sirius said looking at a spot on the table and humming a song.

" He didn't like her either and he looked pretty happy when Lily said you couldn't find her after dinner."

"Maybe… but I still think it was Tom."

"Tom?"

"Voldemort is too long"

"Maybe it was him and Stinkerbella, they're all ways talking."

" Which him Malfoy or Tom?"

"Malfoy" James and Sirius answered her question at the same time as if it were the most obvious thing in the ever.

" Oh in that case talk to Malfoy about whatever. Bella wouldn't talk to us for anything. Get her out of the way and you're clear."

"Why would anyone bother talking to them?"

"To see if they did it or not"

" But they'll just deny it"

" And that… is where you catch them"

"So" Sirius interjected "Can I be the distraction!!! For Bella!!" Lily and James rolled their eyes in unison.

" Sure"

* * *

As 3 scheming Gryffindors exited the library, one very affronted Dark Lord entered. The look that the Potter or rather Evans girl gave him sealed what he already knew. He was being blamed for the latest disappearance. It was not his fault that Ginny was missing! This was a definite down side to being Voldemort. No one ever believed him when he was actually innocent.

" Do they think I would actually off my own friggin shrink?! Now what happens when I need to rant and rave at someone? Ginny listened, so now who will."

" Maybe I will," Voldemort spun around maybe I will," Voldemort spun around maybe I will," Voldemort spun around maybe I will," Voldemort spun around maybe I will," Voldemort turned around to see Miss Scarlett the maid by a bookshelf. He had been so preoccupied hadn't even noticed her in the room. Scarlett smiled and slowly made her way over to Tom.

" What exactly is wrong," she said to him with an air of someone talking to a small child.

" No one believes me," Voldemort said morosely. Scarlett gave a tinkly laugh and walked over the mirror behind Mr. Riddle's chair to reapply her blood red lipstick.

" I hardly blame them" she replied

"See!" he whined

"Well I don't know what to tell you," Scarlett stepped back to the front of the chair and sat on the table. "You can stay away from everyone or act like nothing's wrong, neither would help but it's a start"

"I hate this"

"I would to"

"It's not fair"

"C'est le vie"

"Humph"

" Stop acting like a baby"

"Make me"

"Fine," Scarlett leaned down a swiftly but surely kissed Lord Voldemort on the lips. Then she stood up brushed off her dress and left Voldie to lick the lipstick off his mouth and think.

* * *

Kreacher was out by the lake muttering to himself quite dejectedly. As if it wasn't bad enough to deal with the brat when he was full grown, some filth creature had gone and brought him back form he dead and he was young again.

" They is dooming Kreacher to repeat his past. Oh, Kreacher has done nothing to them." On the bright side though She was here. The blood traitor's cousin. His true master. A twisted smile lit his face as a thought struck. Yes, she was young too, but perhaps with her he could get rid of the brat sooner. Feeling much happier, Kreacher set his mind back to the task. The Young Mistress had told him to find the prize for her, so he was looking. Kreacher reached the bank of the lake and an odd horse thing swam up to him. Its hair was made of plants.

" The prize you seek is only on the other side of the lake." The thing spoke with a total lack of accent, and had curiously sharp teeth. Kreacher, not trusting it, began to shuffle away.

" Now wouldn't it be faster to go across the lake. I could ride you there if you'd just climb on my back."

"Kreacher is fine." He kept walking but the creature kept pace with him.

"I insist"

Warily the house elf climbed on the things back. Halfway through the ride the horse dove down to the bottom of the lake taking Kreacher with it. Moments afterwards, what would later be identified as hose elf entrails floated to the surface. Inside the estate a line was drawn through the name of the now deceased house elf.

* * *

"Sirius what did you do to the dratted elf!?"

"Nothing, I have better things to do than eliminate pests, no matter how beneficial it is to the general public."

Dinner at Loch Kelspe Estate was once again a loud affair, but this time it had nothing to do with flying food. Today is was due to everyone arguing over the whereabouts of Kreacher.

" What makes you so sure that he was 'eliminated' as you so _hem-hem_ eloquently put it."

" I know for a fact that Kreacher is dead." The one person who had remained silent throughout the brouhaha finally spoke. Taking a sip of brandy from his hip flask, he spoke again.

" Kreacher was by the lake apparently looking for something for something Miss Black requested of him-" all eyes turned to Bellatrix, who looked them right back. "When the kelpie lured him away from his task and ate him."

There was silence then,

" How do you know all of this?" It was James,

"Well… you see, I am the host after all I do have to know where my guests are and how they're doing." The colonel looked distinctly uncomfortable as he said this.

" If you're such an attentive host then why have 3 of your guests disappeared, been transfigured, or killed," sneered Draco.

" If you know where your guests are then why don't you tell us where Ginny is?" Voldemort inquired from his end of the table.

" And why are we here in the first place, so you can kill us all?" Lily said throwing down her silverware and standing up.

" Now surely you don't think I'm behind this all. I only-" the colonel tried to defend himself. But he was quickly drowned out.

" When do we leave?"

"How do we leave?" 

" Why haven't you done anything about Dumbledore and Ginny?"

The 7 remaining guest were on their feet shouting and bombarding the cowering colonel with questions. There was a rather loud pop behind them, like a series of balloons popping simultaneously. The angry mob turned around to see Mrs. White standing there with dessert on a tray.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the pie I had planned on serving."

" Mrs. White," Lily said as she was served. " Have you seen Miss Scarlett anywhere, I wanted to speak to her." Mrs. White froze for a moment, then regained her composure and said haughtily, "I haven't seen her though I don't know why you would want to speak to her of all people." No one noted their exchange as everyone was still discussing the state of things, but Colonel Mustard who was speaking to no one heard everything. And he was seeing a problem.


End file.
